Unmei?
by kagurafuuko
Summary: Konohajogakuen, St. Konoha. Sekolah putrid dan sekolah putra. Takdir kah? Kepala yayasan memutuskan untuk menggabungkan dua sekolah tersebut. Main pairing SasuSaku. NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno. Some shounen-ai hints will be added.-DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapitre 00: prologue

Unmei?

Kenapa title-nya Unmei? Unmei itu berarti fate ato destiny, yang berarti juga takdir. Aaah sebenarnya sih karena author ga ad aide lagi tentang judulnya. Tahu lah kalo author itu paling baka dalam hal judul.

**Author:** si fujoshi tipe sadistic seme bermuka uke yang tak lain tak bukan Pola a.k.a Kagurafuuko

**Summary**: Konohajogakuen. St. Konoha. Sekolah putrid dan sekolah putra. Takdir kah? Kepala yayasan memutuskan untuk menggabungkan dua sekolah tersebut. Di mana siswa putra akan bertemu dengan siswi putri.

**Disclamer**: Ehm begini nih. Pertama, misalnya Naruto jadian sama Sasuke, terus ada pairing Itachi x Neji x Gaara. Ato Itachi jadi pacar author. So secara sah, Naruto itu punya author. Tapi sayangnya hal tersebut ga ada. Jadi Naruto itu punya Kishimoto Masashi.

**Warning:** pertama, author ini merupakan orang amatiran dalam bidang beginian. Apalagi ini romance. Author sama sekali ga bisa. Bisanya bikin humor jayuz doang. Jadi maaf bagi kalian yang ngerasa ceritanya ngebosenin banget. Maafin authorrrrrr.

Sebagai bumbu, mungkin author bakal ngasih hint shounen ai dikit ehe. Yang terpenting, tatacara bahasa di fanfik ini bener bener buruk banget DX

--

--

"Sakuraaa ohayoouu", sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ohayouu Ino", balas gadis berambit pink yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Hei hei Sakura, penasaran nih", kata Ino yang sudah di samping Sakura dan berjalan berdampingan sekarang.

"He? Kenapa?", Sakura heran.

"Duuh, masa kamu nggak sih? Hari ini kan sekolah kita sama sekolah sebelah bakal digabung.

Ehmm begini. Jadi Sakura dan Ino itu bersekolah di Konoha Jogakuen, yang isinya itu anak anak cewe semua, tepatnya sekolah khusus putri. Nah pas disebelah sekolah mereka yang sebenarnya berasal dari yayasan yang sama, ada sekolah khusus cowok yang namanya St. Konoha. Seperti yang udah di kasih tau, dua sekolah favorit ini merupakan satu yayasan dan satu lingkungan gitu, lengkap dengan asrama asramanya juga.

Sayangnya, tahun demi tahun semakin disadari kalau jumlah murid dari kedua pihak sekolah mulai berkurang. Awalnya juga karena isinya homogen homogen gitu sih. Jadi ketua yayasan memutuskan untuk menggabungkan murid murid dan mengubah sekolah jadi sekolah heterogen. Pada dasarnya, luas sekolah putri lebih besar dan berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah murid murid (maksudnya gedungnya gede muridnya dikit), jadi diputuskan agar murid murid St. Konoha lah yang akan dipindah ke gedung Konoha Jogakuen.

Sudah pasti di tengah semester gini, bakal ada pergantian jadwal mendadak dan perpindahan kelas.

"Segitunya yah? Aku mah malah khawatir kalo kita sampai pindah kelas hiks.", Sakura mendramatisir. "Ntarrr kita ga bisa ngegosipin Yaoi lageeeeeeeeeee", kali ini teriak lebay. Yaelah, alim alim gitu ternyata fujoshi. Sapa sih yang nularin?? Ehehehe.

"Ah iya benerrr hiksu. Kita berharap aja agar kelas kita ga pisah yah Sakuraa", Ino ikutan lebay sambil peluk pelukan ama Sakura. Saat itu udah ada dua sosok cewek. Yang satu pirang berkuncir empat, yang satu berambut hitam dicepol dua.

"Tapi kata aku mah emang mending dicampur aja nih dua sekolah, daripada ntar sekolah kita dicap sebagai sekolah Yuri gara gara kalian berdua.", Temari nimbrung sambil ketawa usil.

"Hahahha iya tuw betul. Ntar disangka lesbi mampus tuw", Tenten ikutan ketawa aja sambil ngerangkul Temari.

Sakura sama Ino cengok, lalu berpandangan. Lima detik kemudian mereka teriak teriak sendiri.

"Hidih!! Amit amit jabang bayi!!", teriak mereka bebarengan. Temari sama Tenten langsung ngakak. Benar benar dua orang senpai yang usil.

"Minna!! Maaf aku telat!", teriak gadis berambut pendek bewarna biru tua. Anehnya walaupun ditulis teriak, tetep aja mendengarnya butuh alat pendeteksi infrasonic.

"Aaahh Hinata, ohayooo!", sapa Sakura ramah.

"Ohayo Sakura-san, ohayo minna!", balas Hinata menghampiri Sakura sambil terengah engah.

"Loh Hinata? Kok tumben banget baru datang sekarang? Biasanya kan kamu paling awal dateng kedua setelah Sakura?", tanya Tenten sambil ngasih botol air mineral ke Hinata.

"Eettoo, tadi aku nganterin name tag punya sepupuku yang ketinggalan dulu.", jawab Hinata sambil menerima botol dari Tenten.

"Sepupu?", tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ah dia anak St. Konoha. Makanya aku agak terlambat karena ga tau kelasnya ada di mana. Mana tadi serem juga loh. Banyak aura aura ga jelas gitu." Hinata bergidik sendiri mengingat waktu dia berjalan di koridor gedung St. Konoha. Murid murid cowok udah ngeliatin dia kayak pengen makan dia hidup hidup. Biasalah sekolah cowok yang minor cewek.

"Weks, harusnya tadi kamu ngajak siapa gitu Hinata. Ingat, laki laki itu semuanya serigala yang kelaparan, apalagi kalo ngeliat seorang cewek yang bagaikan setitik air di gurun tanpa Oasis.", tanggap Temari, yang emang dasarnya dia anak sastra sih.

"Lebay kau! Eh anak St. Konoha berarti sepupumu itu cowok dong. Ganteng??", kali ini Tenteng yang ikutan antusias. Dia juga udah capek sering disangka lesbian ama Temari disambit

"Tenten, Tenten, sempet sempetnya kamu nanya gituan,", sindir Ino sambil ketawa kecil. Yang bersangkutan langsung gelitikin Ino sambil cekikan.

"Ganteng kok. Kalo ga salah dia berarti seangkatan dengan Tenten-san dan Temari-san.", jawab Hinata.

"Waahh selamat Tenten", kali ini giliran Sakura yang ngegodain Tenten.

"Heii apaan sih kau.", kali ini Tenten jadi blushing mendengar godaan teman temannya itu.

"Hei Hinata, nanti kau kasih no HP nya deh ke Tenten, kalo ga, bisa bisa dia malem ga bakal tidur hehehe.", Temari ikutan. Tenten mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus.

"aah boleh juga. Ntar aku kasih no nya ke Tenten-san deh eheeheheh", kali ini Hinata juga ikutan ngegodain. Puas dah.

"Aaaah apaan sih kalian berdua. Belum kenal juga ini.", Tenten manyun.

"Belum kenal tapi udah blushing kayak gitu. Ckckckck.", Sakura menepok kepala Tenten pakai buku tipis sambil ketawa. Tenten tambah manyun.

"Hahaha sudah sudah. Tapi mengenai St. Konoha, adik-ku juga bakal pindah ke sini. Nanti aku kenalin deh", kata Temari mengganti topik.

"Oh iya, Temari kan punya dua adik cowok yah. Oke ntar kenalin yah". Jawab Sakura.

"Okie dokie. Weks udah jam segini. Mending kita masuk gedung dulu yah. Ntar pas di aula, kita ngumpul yah. Ngomongin yaoi wekekekeke.". kata Temari yang kemudian diikuti oleh tawa anak anak yang lain sambil masuk ke gedung Konoha Jogakuen. Ya elah, perkumpulan para fujoshi ternyata.

'_Bertemu dengan murid murid laki laki di saat seperti ini. Takdir kah?_', Sakura bergumam sendiri dalam hati.

--

--

St. Konoha, di sebuah taman kecil yang rindang.

"Oy, kok malah tidur tiduran di sini? Buruan ke sebelah. Ntar telat lagi pas upacara penerimaan murid.", kata cowok berambut pirang bermata biru sambil nyambit cowok berkepala nanas pake buku.

"Aaah, ngerepotin. Kenapa sih bokap lo kudu ngegabungin kita sama sekolah cewek, beuh", sahut cowok-kepala-nanas-tapi-bukan-Mukuro itu.

"Yah meneketehe. Katanya dia ga tega ngeliatin sekolah kita yang muridnya makin miskin aja.", cowok pirang itu Cuma angkat bahu.

"Ahhh cewek tuh ngerepotin banget tau". Cowok nanas itu Cuma protes protes dikit sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

"Halah Shikamaru, kalo cewek itu ngerepotin bagimu. Ntar kau jadi bujang lapuk seumur hidup tahu rasa kau". Kali ini cowok yang langsing banget ples kulitnya yang putih pucat menghampir cowok nanas yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu.

"Healahhh, cape deeh. Loh Sai. Hari ini kamu pake bajunya kok bener yah?", Tanya Shikamaru yang agak kaget aja ngeliat Sai pake bajunya lengkap. Kemeja, celana, dasi, badge, tak lupa rompi.

"Lo aja kali yang banyak ngeliat Sai nge-Cosplay melulu.", timpal Kiba yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Iya. Apalagi aku agak kapok pake baju gitu beuh.", kata Sai pasrah.

"He? Nape mang?"

"Sering dikira Gay lah, sering dikira uke nganggur lah. Astagaaaa Dewa Jashin.", Sai benar benar pasrah sampe nekuk mukanya.

Langsung aja tawa Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru meledak.

"Eh ada satu lagi sih. Sering masuk angin aku."

"wakakakka iya tuw bener. Si Sai ini kan sering minta kukerokin." Naruto masih ketawa. Author nyolong adegan dojin Archie the red cat dulu yah ehe.

"Hahahah cape deh.", tawa Kiba masih meledak ledak aja haha, sampai sosok berambut panjang sama sosok emo dateng mendekati mereka.

"Yo, kok kalian belum pergi juga?", tanya cowok berambut panjang tersebut.

"Aahh Neji, ini nih lagi nge-geret Shikamaru dulu. Biasalah. Leh? Cuma berdua?", tanya Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Neji.

"Oh Lee sih sekarang udah dengan semangat 45 pergi ke Konoha Jogakuen. Katanya ada temen lamanya. Terus kalo Gaara lagi ke kamar mandi dulu, sekalian mau nelepon Kankurou yang dari tadi belom dateng". Ucap Neji memperjelas.

"Ehh, betewe Neji, tadi yang dateng nemuin sapa tuw? Manis amat ehehe?", tanya Kiba cekikian dengan penuh antusias.

"Hah? Yang tadi? Sepupuku sih. Lo jangan apa apain dia yah.", jawab Neji dengan nada mengancam, walo bercanda sih.

"Hahahaha iya deh iya, protektif amat lo ehehe. Ah gue duluan yah. Itu Shino ama Chouji dah dateng soalnya.", ucap Kiba sambil berjalan menghampiri Shino dan melambaikan tangan lepada Naruto dkk.

"Yoo, ati ati Kibaa.", kata Naruto sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Naruto, ada sisir ga?"

"Gyaaaaa!! Kaget gue!! Jangan muncul tiba tiba di belakang dong Gaara! Bisa jantungan aku.", teriak Naruto tiba tiba saking syoknya begitu tau cowok berambut merah yang ditunggunya udah ada di belakangnnya.

"Sory deh, biasalah julukan orang orang ke aku. Kuntilanak jantan lah. Sadako jantan lah.", jawab Gaara lempeng. (author masang tameng dari timpukkan orang orang. Maaaaff author sayang banget kok sama Gaara yang manis ini)

Hm, maksudnya gini. Jadi kan Gaara itu kadang kalo jalan auranya ga kedeteksi. Tiba tiba udah ada di belakang orang lah. Tiba tiba udah ada di sampinglah. Tiba tiba udah menclok di atas lah... eh ga ding... ga ada ninja ninjaan di sini. Makanya dia sering dikira jejadian gitu. Tapi jangan salah. Di sekolah COWOK dia juga populer loh, hueueueueue.

"Wakakak aneh aneh aja tuw. Kunti ama Sada kan rambutnya item. Sedangkan kamu kan merah gitu.", tawa Naruto kembali meledak, sembari menyerahkan sisir kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Makanya"

"Btw, aku mah malah bersyukur juga kalo sekolah kita digabung sama sebelah.", ucap Gaara sambil nyisir rambutnya, menambahkan jumlah feromon yang sudah menyebar nih ahahaha.

"Haaa, Kenapa tuw. Ngerepotin tau.", omel Shikamaru males.

"Ada nee-san aku soalnya. Sedih tau jauh jauh dari dia.", kali ini Gaara sok ngedramatisir, tapi masih muka datar. (lah jadi gimana dong? XD)

"Loh, kamu punya kakak cewek toh?", tanya Neji.

"Oh iya aku belom cerita yah. Ada. Dia anak sulung. Cantik banget loh.", jawab Gaara dengan nada yang makin antusias. Keciri banget dah sister complex-nya.

'_Bah, pasti kakaknya ngerepotin banget tuw_', batin Shikamaru. Haha kualat dia ntar.

"hweee. Ntar kasih tau yang mana yah Gaara.", kata Naruto.

"Okehhh"

"Yah aku juga ngerasa untung sih dicampur. Soalnya tiap hari kan", Naruto mendelik ke arah cowok emo yang sedari tadi belum ngomong itu. "Aku dikira Homo-an ama si Teme ini!!", ucap Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras sambil menunjuk cowok emo-rambut-jegrak-kayak-ayam tersebut.

"Oh iya yaah", Neji, Gaara sama Shikamaru langsung nepok tangan sendiri.

"Kamu kira aku ga risih apa dikira homo-an ama kau, Dobe!", Yak, kalimat pertama dari cowok ganteng tapi muka emo itu.

"Apaaa seeehh Teme!!"

"Dobe seeeh apaaa??"

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Sweatdropped

"Di bilang kagak ada ninja ninjaan di sini, mas!", sahut Shikamaru yang udah swt aja ngeliat pasangan berantem dua orang itu.

"Udah udah Naruto, Sasuke.", lerai Neji. "Aku ngerti kok, aku aja menderita sering disangka homo-an", kata Neji dengan pasrah kali ini.

"Hah? Sama siapa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Sama kakak-mu!"

"HAH!"

"Astajeemm?? Yang bener?? Wah authornya ga bener nih!", umpat Naruto.

'_Aniki, goblok lu'_, umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

"Itachi-senpai itu rada rada yah?", tanya Neji pasrah.

"Hn... emang. Aku aja sering jadi korban sekuharanya", ejek Sasuke.

Dari kejahuan Itaci bersin bersin. 'Wah pasti my sweety-baka-otouto lagi ngomongin aku nih.'

"Hahaha udah deh tenang. Ntar kalian juga akan ketemu cewek cewek ini.", kata Naruto untuk mencerahkan suasana.

"Aku ga tertarik tuw sama cewek", tanggap Sasuke lempeng.

"Haaahhh!"

'_wah... temen...'_, batin Shikamaru

"Uchiha, kau...", Gaara speechless, diikuti tampang horor dari Naruto ama Neji.

"Bu... **BUKAN GITU MAKSUDNYA!!**", Sasuke bener bener teriak kali ini sampai mukanya merah. "Maksud aku mah sebodo aja mau ada cewek ato kagak, getooooo", jelasnya.

"Ohh kirain Teme emang bener bener gitu", Naruto udah sweatdropped aja kalo itu emang beneran.

"Berisik kamu Dobe."

"Eh udah. Ah gimana kalo kita ke sebelah sekarang. Tadi sih Kankurou sms, katanya dia udah duluan ke sana.", ajak Gaara.

"Heh, boleh juga nih. Udah jam segini. Ayo ayoo.", ajak Naruto. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan taman kecil tersebut dan berjalan menuju sekolah sebelah sambil membawa tas nya.

'_Tiba tiba pindahan di saat kayak gini. Bener bener takdir yah?'_ batin Sasuke.

--

--

Gedung Konoha Jogakuen, aula utama.

Kali ini siswi siswi duduk di sebelah kanan. Mereka berbisik bisik, bergosip penasaran akan siswa siswa yang akan datang. Ada yang ngegosip lah. Ada yang dandan lah. Ada yang parno parno penasaran lah. Ada yang tidur lah. Oh itu author ding hehe.

Beda lagi kalo kalo Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari yang udah janji mau duduk bareng. Mereka maleh diem diem ngeluarin hp mereka dan barteran tentang informasi Yaoi. Tapi kadang diselipi juga perbincangan tentang murid murid cowok yang akan datang.

"eh eh, kalian udah baca Junjou Romantica belom?", tanya Sakura antusias.

"Wah Sakura, yaoi baru tuh?", tanggap Tenten penasaran.

"Wah pada belom yah, itu manga yaoi ama anime yaoi, seru bangettt. Ceritanya ga asal yaoi ato gimaaana gitu. Kalo menurutku pribadi sih (dan menurut author), itu manga yaoi terbagus yang pernah aku baca.", jawab Sakura yang makin antusias. Author juga sekalin promosi ehe. Ayo ayoo, bagi yang suka yaoi, kalian kudu baca Junjou Romantica ato nonton animenya.

"Wah Sakura, ntar minta dong", mata Ino berbinar binar.

"Beres Ino, nanti aku kasih flash disknya ke kalian semua deh", jawab Sakura sambil pose Guy gitu. Ah jangan dibayangin. Pose fujoshi gitulah.

"Emang Sakura ini bandar Yaoi utusan setia author yah.", kata Temari senang. Habis Sakura itu ap to det banget kalo udah masalah ginian.

"Ah, anak anak St. Konoha udah dateng tuh", kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke belakang ke arah pintu gerbang aula yang besar yang sedang dibuka.

Pintu besar aula dibuka. Langsung aja para cewek menengok ke belakang dengan muka penasaran. Murid murid dari St. Konoha memasuki ruangan aula. Cewek cewek udah mulai ngomentarin cowok cowoknya. Apalagi cowok cowoknya. Susah yah di sekolah homogen hehe.

Tanpa sadar aja. Sakura yang lagi ngeliatin barisan barisan cowok yang nyari tempat duduk itu bertemu pandang dengan cowok-rambut-jegrak-kayak-ayam-tapi-emo-dan-ganteng yang tak lain tak bukan seorang Sasuke. Cuma karena Sakura sendiri ga terlalu antusias sama murid murid cowok (lebih antusias ke barang Yaoi), dan Sasuke sendiri yang emang udah cool dari sananya, meraka langsung memalingkan muka lagi seakan ga terjadi apa apa.

Tapi mau gimana lagi. Sakura penasaran juga sama cowok itu. Habis gayanya yang sengak itulah yang membuatnya berbeda dari cowok cowok lain yang antusias. Sesekali dia ngelirik ke arah kiri untuk ngeliat Sasuke. Sasuke malah nyalain MP3 player dan masang earphonenya. Ino yang penasaran ama gerak gerik Sakura langsung nengok penasaran ke arah mana Sakura liat liat. Dia langsung senyum

"Dooh Sakura, ngeliatin sapa nih??", tanya Ino dengan senyum usilnya.

"Apaan sih Ino, bukan sapa sapa kok", Sakura sekarag udah blushing gitu. Malu juga yah kepergok.

"Alaaaahh. Ah lagian dia ganteng kok. Ntar kenalan ajaaa." Ino makin asyik aja godain Sakura.

"Heh pidato pidato dah dimulae tuh", kata Tenten pelan. Serempak mereka langsung nengok ke depan.

Sebenarnya di saat itu juga, Sasuke tuh udah lagi agak agak salting gitu. Kayakna dia sadar diliatin ama Sakura, dan jadi rada rada nervous, ato nahan boker?? Tapi dia tetap ingat pada prinsipnya, seorang Uchiha harus terlihat cool dan ja-im. Tapi karena diliatin, dia jadi penasaran ama cewek rambut pink itu.

"Teme, mukamu kok merah sih?", tanya Naruto yang heran, sambil nyengir setan

"Diem ah Dobe." Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan blushingnya. Naruto langsung cemberut

"Yak berikutnya, berikutnya pidato dari ketua yayasan.", ucap Kurenai-sensei dengan mic-nya.

Ketua yayasan yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu pun naik ke atas podium aula dan membenarkan posisi mic-nya. Baru aja dia mau ngomong, langsung diinterupsi ama anak semata wayangnya.

"Yak.. selamat siang an..."

"Aaaaaaahh Babee gueee!!", teriak Naruto dari kursi sambil nunjuk bokapnya. Kontan anak anak pada cengok, apalagi yang cewek cewek.

"Naruuuutoooo, papih mau pidato nihh. Jangan diganggu ah sayaang..", kata Minato dengan toa... eh mic ding. Kontan aja murid murid pada ngakak. Minato langsung disambit ama Tsunade.

"Heh!! Jaga sikap!!", katanya marah dengan muka merah juga. Habis sudah harga diri sekolah ini hanya dengan ngeliat sikap kepala yayasannya.

Sementara itu, ada lagi aja cewek yang ikutan blushing ngeliat aksi Naruto. Yup, sapa lagi kalo bukan Hinata. Kayaknya dia tertarik pada Naruto pas pandangan pertama deh.

"Naruto-kun yah?? Ka... kawai...", Hinata semakin memerah dan memainkan jari jarinya.

'_Tadi Sakura, sekarang Hinata, ya elaah... beneran takdir nih yah_', batin Ino sambil nyengir ga jelas.

--

--

**Tubikontinyu...**

Yak chapter prologue finished. Maaf kalo gaje banget. Gaje dari segala galanya yang gaje. Author sama skali ga bisa bikin romance, gomeeeeeeeeennnn. Author demen banget ama semua shoujo manga tapi bikinnya kagak bisa hueaaaa.. gomeeenn

Di chapter ini masih campur bercampur. Tapi di chap berikutna mungkin akan lebih difokuskan ke Sakura ma Sasuke.

Maaaf beneran nih gaje abis. Tapi, author minta ripiu yah ehe.


	2. Chapitre 01: So they met for the1st time

Pola a.k.a Kagurafuuko was here!! trima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah memberi review di chap pertama :D

Summary: Konohajogakuen. St. Konoha. Sekolah putrid dan sekolah putra. Takdir kah? Kepala yayasan memutuskan untuk menggabungkan dua sekolah tersebut. Di mana siswa putra akan bertemu dengan siswi putri.

Disclamer: Ehm begini nih. Pertama, misalnya sudah pasti Sasuke x Naruto, terus ada pairing Itachi x Neji x Gaara. Ato Itachi jadi pacar author. So secara sah, Naruto itu punya author. Tapi sayangnya hal tersebut ga ada. Jadi Naruto itu punya Kishimoto Masashi.

Warning: pertama, author ini merupakan orang amatiran dalam bidang beginian. Apalagi ini romance. Author sama sekali ga bisa. Bisanya bikin humor jayuz doang. Jadi maaf bagi kalian yang ngerasa ceritanya ngebosenin banget. Maafin authorrrrrr.

Sebagai bumbu, mungkin author bakal ngasih hint shounen ai dikit ehe. Yang terpenting, tatacara bahasa di fanfik ini bener bener buruk banget DX

Warning di chap ini: bakalan ada OC

--

--

--

--

Chapitre 01: So They Meet for The First Time….

--

--

Masih di aula Konoha Jogakuen.

"Yak jadi mulai dari sekarang. Akan ada perpindahan kelas untuk mencampur murid laki laki dan murid perempuan. Beberapa jadwal pelajaran juga akan dirubah. Setelah acara ini selesai, kalian bisa melihat jadwal dan pembagian kelas di papan pengumuman bawah. Terus untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, tetap akan berjalan seperti biasanya.", jelas Tsunade sang kepala sekolah dengan panjang lebar.

-- kayaknya ntar pidato dan penjelasan bakal panjang, skip aja yah ehe --

"Yak, sekian sambutan dari kepala sekolah, Mari kita lanjutkan dengan sambutan dari…", Belem selesai ngomong, kali ini guru yang bertugas sebagai MC langsung diinterupsi.

"Tunggguu tunggu!! Kok dia yang jadi kepala sekolah sih!! Gue kan juga menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah St. Konoha!!", protes orang tua berambut putih tampang mesum. Tau kan?? Ehe XD

Tsunade kesel juga diprotes situ. Langsung dia loncat dari podium dan panggung aula dan berdiri di hadapan orang tua mesum tersebut.

"Kalo lo yang jadi kepala sekolah, yang ada nih sekolah tuh udah MADESU TAOK!!", bentak Tsunade pas di telinga aki aki tersebut.

"Tsu..Tsunade-sensei... Jiraiya-senseeeeiii", Shizune mencoba melerai.

"Eeeehh enak aja lo!! Gini gini St. Konoha juga pernah menang olimpiade taok!!", Jiraiya ga mao kalah.

"Itu karena dasarnya murid muridnya udah pada pinter! Lah elo?? Apel di sekolah aja sejam sehari! Sisanya buat ngintipin murid gue ganti baju kan??", bales Tsunade sambil buka aib.

"Oh Em Jiiih, jadi si tua mesum itu yah yang ngintipin kita tempo hari yang lalu", bisik murid murid cewek sambil merinding.

"Berisik lo dada rata!!", ujar Jiraiya walo kata katanya itu ga sesuai fakta.

"Loe buta yeh!! Epic size gini lo bilang rata?? Sotoy loe!", Tsunade ga mau kalah.

"Dulu waktu loe masih bocah kan dadanya udah kayak papan gilesan gitu taok!"

"Mesum lo!!"

"Apa seehh dasar nenek tua!"

"Maksud lo apa tua bangka bau tanah!"

"Heh gue injek lo pake Gamabunta"

"Gue sembur lo pake Katsuyu!"

'dibilangin ga ada ninja ninja-an di sini…', batin Shikamaru.

"Mati lo!"

"Mampus lo!"

Orochimaru selaku wakil kepala sekolah bagian kesiswaan (Readers: Hah!! Sumpe lo??. A/N: sumpeh deehh, tapi yang milihnya pada buta semua) yang merasa prihatin akan keadaan yang sedang terjadi ini tergugah hatinya untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Anak – anaaak, bapa ibu guru semua yang ada di sinii, marilah kita bergoyang... eh salah ding, mari kita sudahi pertemuan ini. Murid murid dipersilahkan meninggalkan aula untuk melihat jadwal di papan pengumumaaaann.", ujar Orochi, sambil nyanyi tentunya.

Murid murid Cuma bisa sweatdropped dan pergi meninggalkan aula sambil mengomentari para guru gurunya yang makin ga waras.

--

--

Sakura dkk udah pada ngumpul di depan papan pengumuman bareng murid murid yang laen. Kayaknya bener bener perubahan besar banget. Soalnya terdengar jeritan senang sama nangis nangis lebay di sekeliling mereka.

"Haruno.. Harunoo... ah! Sakuraaa, kita sekelas!", kata Ino sambil narik narik Sakura.

"Eh yang bener nih? Sepuluh brapa?", tanya Sakura sambil ngeliatin papannya.

"Sepuluh 4 neh!", bales Ino yang lagi ngeliatin papan lagi. "Hyuuga... yaaah Hinata dapetnya X-3 ... hik."

"Yaahh sayang ga sekelas, yah sudahlah apa boleh buat, kalo olahraga kan masih bisa bareng ehe.", ujar Hinata yang agak sedih juga.

'Yang namanya Naruto teh X-4 juga yah, huu sayang nih... eh aku mikir apa sih', batin Hinata, sadar dia mikir yang aneh aneh, dia langsung nepok mukanya sendiri.

"Tuentueeeeeeennnn... kenapaaaaa... mengapaaaa... why... doushiteee... wei shen meeee... kenapeee... kok kita ga sekelas huaaaaaaaa!!", jerit Temari secara lebay. Yang lainnya swt.

"Tuemaruiiiiii... hueee, tega teganyaa sekolah dan takdir memisahkan solmet kayak kitaaaa.. huaaaaaaaaa", Tenten ikutan berlebay ria. Meraka langsung berpelukaaaann... kayak teletubbies kesurupan.

"Jangan lebay napa sehhh", protes Ino.

"Eh sorry", seseorang menepuk pundak Ino

Ino menoleh ke belakang, diliatnya seorang cowok seksi-ganteng-cantek-ramping-putih-tapi-datar. "Eh iya, ada apa yah?", tanyanya.

"Bisa ambilin pensil yang ada di bawah situ nggak? Soalnya penuh cewek gitu, aku ga enak masuknya.", pinta cowok ga ada ekspresi gitu.

"Oohh okeeh", jawab Ino yang kemudian ngambilin pensil itu dan ngasih ke cowok yang mukanya kayak kesiram bayclean itu. (death glaring to author)

"Thanks banget yah", jawab cowok itu sambil tersenyum suanguat manis-walo datar (lah?). Ino langsung nge-blushing aja.

"E...Eh iya sama sama", balas Ino yang udah ikutan ngeblush aja dengan senyum yang ga kalah cantikya. Giliran cowok itu yang merah, tapi ga gitu keliatan saking putih banget kulitnya.

"Ehm, nama kamu siapa yah?", tanya cowok itu. "Oh iya aku juga belum ngenalin diri tapi udah nanya orang hehe, kamu bisa panggil aku Sai", kata Sai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, Aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal Sai", ujar Ino sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sai dan berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal juga Ino", balas Sai. "Akhh, sory nih, aku duluan yah, temen ku manggil soalnya. Sampai ketemu lagi", ucap Sai sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ino dan pergi menjauh menuju gerombolan anak anak cowo, sambil senyum senyum sendiri. Yang di-dadah-in Cuma ngebales dadah sambil ber-blush ria.

'Astajeemm oh Dewa Jashin. Tuh cowo walo datar tapi ganteng bangetttt. Manisss dan sexy abis. Udah gitu baek banget lagi.', batin Ino yang udah ga karuan dari tadi.

Sakura sampai harus gotong gotong 5 ember isi air panas dan dingin buat ngebanjur Ino biar cepet sadar... tapi ga ding.

--

--

Tenten lagi jalan di koridor di bagian pusat sekolah. Dia lagi megang buku buku tebel sama kartu tipis. Dia barusan abis dari perpustakaan. Karena hari ini ga ada acara ajar mengajar, alias sekolah dimulai besok, Tenten bermaksud untuk jalan jalan ngeliatin murid murid baru seperti apa aja (murid murid cowok maksudnya). Tadinya dia mau jalan bareng Temari, tapi tadi Temari bilang mau ketemu sama adik adiknya dulu. Jadi deh Tenten keliling sendirian.

"Maaf"

"Eh?", Tenten menoleh ke arah orang yang manggil dia tadi.

Seorang cowok rambut panjang, muka ganteng (dan cantek ehe), mata lavender. Dia bawa bawa tas sama kantong kresek yang rada penuh gitu.

"Kamu kenal sama yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata?", tanya cowok itu.

'Ya ampunn, nih cowok cool bangett', batin Tenten

"Errh Sorry?", cowok itu udah swt aja ngeliatin Tenten yang dari tadi diem mulu (Tentennya lagi ada di innernya nih haha). Tapi diem diem gitu, dia tertarik juga ama Tenten.

'Doh, kok ni cewek Manis banget yah, udah gitu rambutnya dicepol dua lagi hihi, imut banget.', pikirnya.

Sadar dari lamunannya, Tenten langsung memerah gitu. "Ahh gomen gomen.", Tenten nyengir kuda. "Hinata? Oh kenal. Dia teman dekat saya. Ada apa yah?", jawab Tenten. Jawabnya sih masih formal dan tenang gitu, padahal dalam hati dia udah muja muja tuh cowok (muji maksud saya…. Jangan lempari saya kunai, Tentei)

"Ah ini. Saya mau nganter barang ke dia. Dari tadi saya nyari nyari Cuma ga ketemu juga. Kamu tahu dia ada di mana sekarang?", tanya cowok itu.

"Ohh Hinata tadi bilang mau pulang ke asrama. Bagaimana kalo titp ke saya saja? Soalnya sekarang saya juga udah mau balik ke asrama.", tawar Tenten.

"Boleh deh. Makasih banget yah. Maaf ngerepotin.", ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Dia menyerahkan bungkusan itu ke Tenten.

"Ga apa apa kok? Ini juga untuk teman saya"

"Hahaha, dia tadi nganterin name tag saya yang ketinggalan, dan sekarang dia sendiri yang barangnya ketinggalan dan saya yang nganterin. Takdir kali yah?", ucapnya sambil ketawa. Lah kok curhat.

Tenten tiba tiba teringat sesuatu, lalu nepk tangannya. "Looh kamu tuh sepupunya Hinata yah??"

"Eh iya bener. Kok bisa tau?", cowok itu heran.

"Tadi Hinata juga cerita kalo tadi dia nganterin name tag ke sepupunya dulu. Ternyata kamu yah", kata Tenten sambil senyum.

'Yaoloohhh, ternyata sepupunya Hinata teh yang ini?! Bener kata Hinata, emang ganteng bangetttttt. Hauuuuu Omochikaerrrrrrrriiii (laaahh Rena-ism syndrome?)'

"Hee, dia udah cerita cerita toh haha", Neji ketawa aja. "Aku Hyuuga Neji, nama kamu siapa?"

"Aku Tenten, nanti aku boleh panggil kamu Neji saja?"

"Boleh kok, ntar aku panggil kamu Tenten juga yaah."

"I.. iyaaa", Tenten udah makin merah aja. "Oh iya Neji, aku ke asrama duluan yah", ujar Tenten.

"Ah iya aku juga udah mau balik ke kamar. Makasih yah udah mau nitipin Tenten"

"Iya, sama sama Neji". Tenten berbalik, dan Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan ke dua arah yang berlawanan.

'Aduhh siah dodol tea! Nomor hapenaaaaa lupa minta!' umpat Tenten. 'Ah tapi biar deh, bisa minta Hinata ini kekekekeke'

Waktu Neji lagi jalan, sebenarnya dia udah ngiler.. ga ding lebay amat... udah nyengir nyengir ga jelas gitu.

'Weks, stay cool man, stay cool. Hyuuga must stay cool.', perintah hati nuraninya.

--

--

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba lagi jalan jalan di koridor gedung sekolah. Kadang mereka berhenti di beberapa tempat buat ngomentarin apa yang ada di situ. Contohnya, mereka apel di tempat yang langit langitnya tinggi banget, ngomentarin lukisan reinnesance yang nemplok di atas. Ngomentarin serangganya Shino yang lagi ngegerogotin kayu. Terus setop di koridor menuju kelas kelas yang ada foto kepala yayasan a.k.a bokapnya Naruto lagi joget ala Dewi Persik (lah?). Terus ngomentarin kamar mandi ama wc (lah? Ngapain lagi?).

"Aduuh, anginnya adem nih, berhenti dulu yah, gue mau molor nih..", pinta Shikamaru yang udah seenak jidat tiduran di koridor yang terbuka ama taman.

"Heh tidur bae lo, mau taro di mana tuh muka kalo anak cewe ngeliat lo ngegempar kayak nanas ngemis di jalan?", ejek Kiba sambil nendang kaki Shikamaru.

"Taro di sikil...", jawab Shika lempeng. Matanya udah ajep ajep.

"Woy Shika bangun dong! Kompakan temenin kita jalan jalan aja napa seh?!", protes Naruto.

"Kita? Dobe, Lo aja kali, gue enggak", sindir Sasuke.

"Berisik lo Teme!"

"Shika, gue panggilin cewek cewek suruh kenalan ama lo aja yah kalo lo tidur terus", ujar Chouji sambil ngemil Cheetos nya. Sekejap Shika langsung berdiri,

"Beuh, ngerepotin", umpatnya. Chouji langsung nyengir.

"Eh Sai, tadi sapa tuhh yang ngobrol ama kamuu?", goda Naruto tiba tiba.

"Eh iya betul tuh. Geulis pisan anaknya hehehehe", ujar Kiba.

Sai yang dari tadi datar datar aja ekspresinya langsung berubah. Kaget dan memerah gitu.

"Heh, apaan sih?!", katanya gusar.

"Alaah, lo naksir kan sama dia, ngaku aja deh.", Kiba nyengir setan.

Naruto menyadari ada sekelompok cewek yang menuju ke tempat mereka berada. Dia langsung nyengir aja. "Kib, Kib, yang itu kan anaknya?", tunjuk Naruto ke salah satu dari mereka.

"Ahh iya bener tuh! Sai Sai, pujaan hati lo dateng tuh!", Kiba narik narik baju Sai.

"Haah, apaan sih Kib... eh..", Sai melongo. "I.. Ino.."

Ternyata gerombolan itu adalah Hinata, Ino, sama Sakura yang lagi jalan jalan mau ke kantin (jah... katanya Hinata mau ke asrama, tapi laper jeh haha). Ino yang menyadari ada Sai di situ langsung blushing.

"Loooh Sai, kita ketemu lagi ternyata", sapa Ino.

"Ehh iya Ino, kebetulan banget yah", Sai nyengir kuda sambil nunduk nunduk. Temen temennya udah siul siulan.

"Loh Ino? Siapa ini?", tanya Sakura.

"Ah tadi aku ketemu sama dia pas lagi liat pengumuman. Namanya Sai." "Sai ini temen temenku, namanya Sakura sama Hinata"

Sai sama Sakura dan Hinata saling berkenalan. Di samping itu, Sasuke dari tadi ngeliatin Sakura. Dia inget sama cewek yang tadi temu pandang pas di aula. Heran, padahal ada banyak cewek gitu, tapi Cuma Sakura yang dia inget.

'Namanya Sakura yah, namanay manis deh', batin Sasuke (Woott Sumpeh lo Sasuke mikir gitu?)

Sakura juga sadar kalo di sebelah Sai ada cowok yang tadi dia liatin pas di aula. 'Loh ini yang tadi kan? Hwee bisa ketemu lagi.'

"Yang lain itu, teman temanmu Sai?", tanya Ino.

"Ah iya, sini aku kenalin, yang sebelah sana itu Chouji", kata Sai sambil nunjuk Chouji. "Terus yang lagi tiduran itu Shikamaru, sebelahnya itu Kiba"

"Terus yang ini", Sai narik narik tangan Naruto."yang tadi teriak teriak di aula tuh.. dia namanya Naruto". Naruto langsung nyengir. Di saat yang sama Hinata langsung memerah.

'Ahh ini Naruto-kun yang tadi kan??', batin Hinata senang.

"Loh, kok kamu mukanya merah? Sakit yah?", tanya Naruto yang dengan lempengnya megang dahi Hinata. Yang bersangkutan langsung aja tambah merah boo.

".. em terus yang terakhir ini, namanya Sasuke", selesailah perkenalan dari Sai.

"Kalian bisa panggil dia Teme kok!", ujar Naruto.

"Juragan kipas juga bisa!", timpal Kiba.

"Tukang burung juga bisaaaa!", tambah Chouji

"Orang nyebelin yang ngerepotin...", ples Shika. Yak lengkap deh mereka ngejek ngejek Sasu. Tadinya Sai mau nambahin Cuma kasihan (tumben).

'Brengsek lo semua, gue Chidori mampus lo', umpat Sasuke. Walo percuma karena udah dibilangin ga ada ninja ninjaan di sini.

Sakura yang dari tadi sebenarnya udah terpana ama kegantengan Sasuke jadi ga focus sama pikirannya sendiri. Tiba tiba aja mulutnya udah ngeloyor ga jelas, padahal sebenarnya dia ga mau ngomong itu.

"Rambutmu kayak ayam yah" katanya pendek.

Semuanya langsung cengok, melongo, pongo, bengong, diem.

Hening sejenak selama 10 detik.

Tiba tiba mereka semua (kecuali SasuSaku) langsung ketawa terbirit birit (eh salah). Sakura yang sadar dari lamunannya langsung nyadar kalo dia udah ngomong yang salah.

"Ehh sori sori, bukan maksudku ngomong gi...", belum selesai Sakura minta maaf, udah dipotong ama Sasuke.

"Udah deh, diem aja lah. Dasar dahi lebar.", umpat Sasuke yang udah habis kesabarannya. Yah gimana ga yah, dia udah diejek sama cewek yang baru dia kenal dan bikin dia tertarik. Walo Sakura ga sengaja, tetep aja dia kesel.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang tersinggung. Nyesel dia muji muji cowok itu. Ternyata sifatnya nyebelin, batinnya. 3 urat udah muncul di jidatnya.

"Dasar cowok sok kegantengan", bales Sakura pelan tapi sinis sambil membuang muka.

"Dasar cewek gila."

"Dasar muka datar, mata item, rambut item, baju item, mata dua, telinga 2, hidung satu, mulut satu, idup lagi", Sakura dengan mantebhnya ngejek gitu. Yang laen malah cengok. 'kok ga nyambung yah'

Anehnya Sasuke malah tersinggung (lah?).

"Berisik, dasar rambut pink ga jelas"

Selama beberapa menit ke depan, terjadilah kontes glare meng-glare (glaring contest maksudnya) antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

'Shanaroooooooooooo!! Dasar cowok (sok) ganteng, (sok) pinter, (sok) cool!! Bener bener nyesel gue ngeliatin dia!!", inner Sakura udah bergejolak aja.

"Cih dasar cewek reseh belagu!! Ngapain yah gue penasaran ama cewek kayak dia!", batin Sasuke.

Sebenarnya 5 cowok yang lain udah mau teriak 'AYOO SAKURA!! DIA EMANG COWOK RESEH BERAMBUT AYAM!! HAJAR AJA!! BANTAI!!', tapi milih diem aja. Takut dibantai Sasuke.

"Udah deh, lo pergi aja sana. Jangan berani muncul di hadepan gue lagi.", kata Sasuke dengan sangat amat sinis dan kasar-tapi pelan sih sambil memalingkan muka dan jalan ninggalin mereka.

"Huh gue juga ga sudi kali muncul di hadepan lo!", Sakura juga menoleh dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Yang laen pada cengok. Ada beberapa yang kipas kipas gara kepanasan akan hawa sisa dari glaring contest barusan.

Sementara Shikamaru Cuma nguap, lalu bobok di koridor.

--

--

Malemnya, tepatnya sore sore agak malem, di asrama putri.

"Adooohh sumpah!! Dia nyebelin banget sih!", Sakura mencak mencak sambil megang megang bantalnya, yang kemudian dipukul pukulin ke jendela. Ino langsung nenangin Sakura.

"Aduuh sabar sabar Sakura! Tapi kamu juga sih pake acara bilang kalo dia tuh rambutnya kayak ayam segala", Ino ngambilin bantal yang dilempar Sakura.

Udah kebiasaan bagi Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten untuk sering kumpul kumpul di kamar asrama no 13, kamar yang dihuni Sakura dan Ino, (angka sial amat tuh) tiap malem buat ngegosip, tuker informasi ato ngerjain tugas. Kalo udah jam 7 an, abis acara makan malem, biasanya Hinata, Tenten sama Temari udah nyerbu kamar itu. Cuma saat ini baru Hinata doang yang dateng.

"Aahh ga tau nih. Abis kesambet apa yah jadi keceplosan gini.", kali ini Sakura ngelemparin buku buku mafia ke arah dinding.

"Mungkin Sakura lagi ga fokus karena mikirin si Uchiha itu", ujar Hinata dengan muka usil sambil ngambilin buku buku yang dilempar Sakura. Kasihan amat dua orang itu dijadiin pembantu sementara.

"Heehh siapa!!", Sakura memerah. 'Padahal bener sih', batinnya.

"Aaah jujur aja deh Sakuraaa", goda Ino. "Tapi emang bener sih. Si Sasuke Sasuke itu kayaknya emang rada rada nyebelin dan sengak gitu", sambungnya.

"Tul!", Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Dibandingkan Naruto yang ramah, periang, terus sosialisasinya kayaknya tinggi gitu, Sasuke emang dingin banget yah", timpal Hinata.

"100 buat Hinata!... eh! Loh kok malah ke Naruto sih? Hayooo ada apa neeh?", sekarang giliran Sakura yang balas dendam buat ngegodain Hinata.

"Aaa..aaahhngg ga ada apa kok!", tukas Hinata yang mukanya udah semerah tomat.

"Ahh Hinata iniii...", tadinya si Ino mau nyubit pipi Hinata sekalian ngegodain. Tapi ga jadi gara gara ada suara yang keras banget dari luar. Udah gitu nyumpah lagi.

"DASAR BRENGSEK TUH COWOK NANAS!!"

Sakura langsung buka pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Tenten dan Temari lagi berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Teeemm, sabar Teemm.", Tenten berusaha menenangkan Temari yang dari tadi teriak tak berkeperimanusiaan.

"Loh, Ada apa Temari?", tanya Sakura.

"Kok mencak mencak gitu?", tanya Ino.

"Tadeeeeee... ada cowok abis, terus . Dasar sialaann!!". Yang laen Cuma bisa bengong mendengar kalimat Temari yang penuh dengan sensor.

"Udah udaah tenang dulu tenang, sini masuk dulu gih", ajak Sakura sambil menuntun Temari ke dalam kamar, lalu menutup pintu. Temari langsung duduk di futon.

Hinata menaruh gelas berisi susu coklat di depan Temari. "Temari-san, diminum dulu aja. Biar tenang", katanya.

"Hik hik, makasih Hinataa", Temari yang tadinya mencak mulai agak sesungukan sedikit, lalu meminum susu hangat tersebut.

"Nah sekarang ceritain Tem, kamu kenapa sih?", tanya Tenten.

"Hem, gini nih"

--

--

flash back

_Temari lagi di tengah jalan menuju kantin sekolah. Di tangannya ada 3 lembar ketas kecil yang penuh dengan tulisan bolak balik. Rupanya itu daftar pesanan makanan teman teman se-klubnya. Karena Temari juga lagi senggang, jadi dia terima aja titipan teman temannya. Walo kayaknya butuh 3 kresek tuh._

_"Ng... Potato chips 10 bungkus, Oreo 15 bungkus... Jah", Temari udah sweatdrop ngeliat daftar pesanan anak anak yang menggila._

_"Wafer Tango 1 kotak, Yuppy 2 bungkus, Kripik singkong 3 kantong. Najesss!!", umpat Temari ketika matanya melihat daftar pesanan bagian bawah yang udah makin menjadi jadi aja._

_"Nasi bungkus 23 bungkus, Coca Cola 1 krat... NGGILANI!! MEREKA KATE GUE GEROBAK APA!!", Temari mencak mencak sendiri._

_"HWAAAA!"_

_Dengan cerobohnya, karena dia membaca kertas sambil berjalan, otomatis dia tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar. Umpatannya berhenti ketika kakinya terantuk sesuatu dan terjerembab dan hal itu sukses membuat dirinya ciuman dengan lantai koridor._

_Tapi ga jadi..._

_Seharusnya ketika Temari ga sengaja kesandung sesuatu, dia bakal jatuh nyurusuk di lantai. Tapi kalo kita deskripsikan lagi, mari kita uraikan._

_Yang membuat Temari tersandung dan oleng itu adalah kaki milik seseorang yang seenaknya tidur di koridor._

_Cowok itu yang tadinya lagi tidur otomatis bangun karena ngerasain sesuatu yang agak sakit di kakinya._

_Karena itu, cowok itu yang tadinya senderan langsung duduk, pas itu kakinya agak ditekuk._

_Temari yang udah oleng dan mau jatuh, gara2 cowok itu tiba2 bangun, jadi ada 'tabrakan' dikit lagi di kakinya. Yang ada dia jadi agak oleng ke samping._

_Sukses dah Temari jatoh nimpa cowok rambut nanas tersebut._

_Dari deskripsi tersebut. Itu dapat digambarkan bahwa, Temari jatoh di atas Shikamaru yang habis bobok dengan seenak jidatnya. Jatohna lumayan maknyos lagi, pembaca. Jidat Temari kejedug jidat Shikamaru, dan bagian belakang kepala Shikamaru kejedot tembok. Maknyus, sangat maknyus. Rambut nanas Shikamaru langsung berubah jadi rambut belimbing._

_Seetelah jidat mereka puas berciuman, mereka langsung megangin dahi mereka masing masing sambil meringis. Bedanya Shikamaru meringisnya lebih kuat lagi sambil rada2 nyumpah, karena kepalanya juga udah dapet ciuman hot dari tembok._

_"Adduh Najis sakit banget", Temar meringis, "Eh kalo mau tiduran yah jangan di koridor dong. Bodoh!!", bentaknya pada cowok nanas itu._

_"Ya kamu juga kalo jalan sambil liat liat napa??", bales Shikamaru._

_"Aku kan sambil baca! Gimana bisa ngeliat!!", Temari malah ngomongnya ga make mikir dulu._

_"Ya kalo jalan jangan sambil baca dongggg!!", bentak Shikamaru. "beuh, ngerepotin, eh apaan nih?", Shikamaru melihat selembar kertas yang terjatuh dan mengambilnya._

_"Aaaahh berisik deh! Udah ah!!", umpat Temari. Dia langsung berbalik badan dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu._

_"Hahh, kamu mau beli makan sebanyak gini? Gitu gitu ternyata kamu rakus banget yah", ejek Shikamaru, sekalian bales dendam._

_"Eh Fk!! Apa maksud lo hah!!". Temari geram, dengan cepat dia membalikkan badannya. Sayangnya di saat yang sama, Shikamaru juga membalikkan badannya dengan cepat._

_Mereka berhenti bergerak selama beberapa detik ke depan karena syok tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini. Shikamaru merasakan sesuatu hembusan yang hangat di bagian wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Temari. Temari merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh sedikit di bibirnya. Yak, tanpa sengaja mereka ciuman gitu, karena kecelakaan. Mereka langsung menarik diri secepat mungkin. Wajah kedua orang itu semakin memerah dan tak berani satu sama lain. Ngeliat Temari yang udah pengen nangis, Shikamaru lah yang pertama kali mengambil tindakan._

_"Ehh sori sori banget, itu tadi ga senga...", belum selesai Shikamaru ngomong, dia udah diberi hadiah Bogem spesial dari Temari._

_"SIALAN LO RAMBUT NANAS!! BERANI BERANINYA LO NYURI CIUMAN PERTAMA GUE!!". Temari segera lari dari tempat itu sambil mengatakan segala sumpah serapah, dengan wajah memerah dan ingin menangis._

_Shikamaru bengong, melongo, pongo, cengok, diem. Mendengar kata 'first kiss', IQ 200 nya langsung jongkok._

_'Itu kan ciuman pertama aku juga. Damn!!'_

_Shikamaru langsung balik kembali ke asramanya dengan rencana ingini bobok pules lagi._

end of flash back

--

--

"Jadi... gitu.. hiks hiks", Temari masih sesungukan walo kecil.

"Astagaaa. Tem, sabar yah", Tenten mengelus ngelus punggung Temari.

"Eh, cowoknya rambut nanas? Kayaknya kenal deh", sahut Ino.

"Si Rokudo Mukuro-sama?", tanya Sakura, dia langsung mengatupkan tangannya dan berwajah fangirl mengingat Mukuro yang gantengnya ga ketulungan (itu mah author kaleee LOL)

"Bukan dia! Mukuro mah jaohh lebih ganteng banget sekali daripada tuh cowok sialan (gomen buat Shika fans).", tandas Temari , "Lagian tadi aku liat dia berduaan ama Tsunayoshi di kantin tuh", dia langsung nyengir cekikan sendiri.

"Oh, tadi bukannya waktu kita ketemu Naruto-kun dkk, ada yang rambutnya nanas.", kata Hinata.

"Oh iya, rambutnya item, pake anting, terus wajahnya ngantukan melulu kayak orang ga punya semangat hidup bukan??", tanya Ino setelah mengingat ingat.

"Ow, iya yang itu!", jawab Temari.

"Kalo ga salah namanya Nara Shikamaru.", tambah Sakura.

"Cih Shikamaru yah. Bagus deh. Aku sekarang bisa bikin boneka voodoo tuh."

"Sabar Temari sabar, ntar aku kasih flash disk manga Yaoi nya deh. Ayo semangat!!", kata Sakura.

"Hwaaaaaa makasih Sakuraaa!", Temari langung memeluk Sakura gara gara kesenengan. Yang laennya senyum senyum aja.

"Eh tapi kok kalian bisa kenal sama dia?", tanya Tenten.

"Tadi kami berpapasan tuh sama anak cowok, terus ada dia. Jadi kenal kenalan deh", kata Ino.

"Hee gitu yah, terus gimana anak anak nya?? Ayo cerita cerita! Eh iya Hinata! Tadi aku udah ketemu sepupu kamu. Huaaa ganteng bangett.", kata Tenten dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh Neji-nii san yah?? Tenten-san makasih udah nganterin titipan aku.", jawab Hinata sambil merogoh sakunya "ini no HP nya Neji-nii".

"sama sama Hinata dan... KYAAAAAAAA makasih Hinataaaaaaa. Tenten sayangggg!!". Tadinya Tenten udah mau meluk Hinata, tapi dihentiin sama Ino.

"Stop! Sebagai senpai yang baik jangan lebay dong. Nanti Hinata pingsan lagi gara gara dipeluk sama kamu.", katanya.

Tenten manyun "huuu iya deh, eh jadi gimana tadi?? Ayo ceritainnnn"

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu selama berjam jam buat ngegosipin cowok cowok tadi. Yang paling parah itu pas Sakura ngomongin Sasuke. Soalnya tiap dia marah, dia bakal ngelempar semua barang barang yang ada di dekatnya.

--

--

Asrama cowok.

"Temeee, pinjem buku matematika dong. Mau nyontek nih.", kata Naruto di samping Sasuke yang lagi tiduran di kasurnya.

"Aku juga belom ngerjain, Dobe.", jawabnya pendek.

"Jah, ntar besok bukannya kelas kamu ada pelajaran matematika juga?", tanya Naruto

(FYI: St. Konaha ama Jogakuen itu walo beda sekolah tapi tetep satu lingkungan yayasan. Jadi gurunya juga sama. Itu terjadi secara nyata di sekolah Pola. Ada beberapa guru yang harus bolak balik ke sekolah sebelah.)

"Ahh ga tau nih, aku jadi ga mood ngerjain gituan. Ntar deh besok pagi pagi nyontek aja ke yang lain. Dobe, kamu nyontek Shikamaru aja napa?", ujar Sasuke sambil berbalik badan dan membenamkan kepalnya dalam bantal.

"Jah, Shikamaru ngerjain? Pinter pinter gitu malesnya kebanget kali. Ya udah deh aku ngerjain bareng Gaara aja. Aku pergi dulu yah, Sas". Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan kamar asramanya.

"Hnnn", sahut Sasuke yang kemudian menutup matanya.

'Dasar cewek sialan', batinnya.

--

'Sasuke kenapa yah? Jangan jangan kepikiran sama Sakura yang tadi yah? Hihihi, bagus nih', Naruto tersenyum sendiri sambil berjalan menuju Gaara.

--

"Shikamaru, yang no 7 enaknya pake rumus Sinus apa Kosinus nih?", tanya Gaara sambil mengisi pensil mekaniknya.

"Enggghhh", rupanya Shikamaru tidur dari tadi. Gaara tadinya mau nge-Sabaku dia, tapi dia inget karena ga ada ninja ninja-an di sini. Jadi dia Cuma ngelempar buku fisika yang tebelnya dua kali Kitab Suci ke kepala Shikamaru.

JEDUAG.

Kankurou yang lagi nonton bokep di HP-nya Cuma nutup mata aja ngeliat kejadian naas itu. Chouji cuek aja sambil nerusin makan potato chips-nya. Kiba sweatdrop sebentar tapi langsung ngelanjutin baca soal lagi. Sai Cuma senyam senyum cengar cengir. Gaara masih dingin sementara Shikamaru langsung jatoh nyrusuk bersimbah darah. Kepalanyakena ujungnya buku sih.

"Ehhh apa apaan! Sakit tau!"

"Udah jangan banyak bacot!! Cepat ente jawab!!", bentak Gaara.

"Iya iya, ngerepotin banget sih!", Shikamaru ngambil kertas soalnya, terus nyerocos seenaknya. "Ino soalnya multi, jadi kudu pake dua rumus itu. Pertama kalian pake rumus kosinus dulu, dimana 19 pangkat dua ditambah 23 pangkat dua dikurangin x ditambah 2 kali a kali b cos 149 derajat. Abis x nya ketemu ntar pake rumus sinus buat nyari nilai y nya. Habis itu kalian hitung luas segitiganya dengan data sin 30 derajat dikali x dikali sin 160 derajat per dua kali ...". Mulut Shikamar langsung dibekep ama Kiba.

"Stop stop!! Aku tau kamu tuh pinternya luar biasa. Tapi pelan pelan dong. Rumus rumus yang kamu bacain tuh kedengaranya kayak mantra mbah dukun tau.", katanya.

Tok Tok

"Gaara, ini aku Naruto. Aku mau ngerjain soal matematika bareng dong", kata Naruto dari luar. Gaara langsung beranjak dari futonnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Yoo, kebetulan nih lagi pada ngumpul, loh Sasuke ga ikutan?", tanya Gaara.

"Ga tau nih. Katanya dia lagi mood ngerjain. Ya udah biarin aja si Teme itu.", kata Naruto sambil masuk ke kamar. "Ow dah pada ngumpul nih"

"Yo Narutooo", sahut Kiba. "Eh Shika, ada apa siih? Kok kamu tuh kayaknya level 'ga niat-an' nya tambah naik hari ini.?"

"Nghh, tadi ada kecelakaan ama cewek ngerepotin"

"He? Kecelakaan gimana?", akhirnya Chouji ikut ngomong juga.

Shikamaru memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Dia langsung nutup mukanya pake lengannya. Yang lain malah tambah penasaran.

"Ada apa sih ada apaan? Penasaran nih??", Naruto makin bersemangat.

"Itu ... ah ga udah deh", Shikamaru ga tahan kalo harus ngomong kejadian yang sebenarnya. Sayang usahanya gagal, dia udah ampir dicekek Gaara sama siap siap dipiting Kankurou yang penasaran juga.

"Hoi anak muda, ayo ceritakan jika kau tak mau nyawamu berakhir sekarang", Kankurou langsung senyum psikopat.

"Ceritain ato mati, pilih yang mana?", Gaara ngancem dengan muka senyum psikopat juga.

Shikamaru jiper. Bendera putih dikibarkan.

"Ehm ini, tadi aku... ga sengaja... sumpah ga sengaja... errrhhh sama cewek..."

"Hn??", mereka mengangguk.

"Ci... cium", katanya terbata bata

"Ohhhh kirain apa..", komentar mereka bebarengan... tapi kemudian ada jeda diam selama beberapa detik. Mereka diam diam dan diam.

"APAAAAAAAAA!! APA! WHAT!! NANI!! SUMPE LOOOOOOOOOO!!", dengan kompak mereka teriak bebarengan. Shikamaru langsung nutup telingannya.

"SUMPEEE!! Tapi beneran gue ga sengaja!! Demi Dewa Jashin. G-A S-E-N-G-A-J-A!!"

"Waduh Shika, terus yang dicium ama lo gimana tuh?", tanya Kiba.

"Dia kayak pengen nangis gitu, terus nabog gue coba. Sakit euy", kata Shika yang menunjukan pipinya yang sebenarnya dari tadi udah diplester gede.

"Waah tabahkan aja Shik", kata Naruto.

"Cobaan cobaan", tambah Chouji.

"Iya deh iyaaa", Shikamaru mendengus kalo mengingat kejadian itu sekali lagi. Entah kenapa Gaara sama Kankuro diem aja dari tadi. Mereka merasakan feeling feeling ga enak. Tapi lebih milih diam aja.

"Oh iya, kalian berdua belom tau yah? Kalo si muka datar ini akhirnya udah punya pujaan juga.", kata Kiba kepada Gaara dan Kankurou dengan muka senyum setan sambil nunjuk Sai.

"Wekss, kamu mah",

"Wah iya, cantik banget loh anaknya. Sai aja ngeliat dia langsung gimanaaa gitu.", goda Naruto.

"Aaallah Naruto, kamu bukannya juga penasaran sama yang namanya Hinata itu yah?", Chouji menimpali.

"Eeeeeeehh siapaa", Naruto memerah.

"Wah iyaa, tadi kan kamu ngomong 'Hinata manis banget yah', 'kayaknya dia baik banget yah'", Sai bales dendam.

"Wee, jadi pas aku nemuin nee-san, kalian banyak kejadian yah?", kata Gaara.

"Banyak banget. Sayang si Teme ga ada di sini, tapi ga apa apalah. Soalnya dia kejadiannya bisa dibilang parah tuh.", jawab Naruto.

"Hee? Ada apaan emang sama anak itu? Coba ceritain."

Akhirnya sisa waktu yang mereka harusnya pake buat belajar malah dipakai untuk ngomongin kejadian tadi siang. Mereka ketawa guling gulingan membicarakan 'perang' antara Sasuke dan Sakura tadi.

--

--

Kamar Sasuke - Naruto

Tok Tok

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menuju ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Muncullah wajah aniki tercintanya sambil senyum.

"Haaii Otou..." JDUG

Belum selesai kakak tersayangnnya menjawab, pintunya langsung dijedotin lagi ke jidatnya. Itachi langsung mewek.

"Hueeeeee Otouto jahaaaaaatttttttt, aniki kan mau nganterin barang eh malah kamu pukul", kata Itachi sambil ngebuka pintu kamer. Sasuke Cuma swt aja.

"Nganterin apa sih aniki?"

"Rompi kamu ketinggalan di ruangan klub baka otoutoooo", jawab Itachi sambil melemparkan rompinya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Hnnn, makasih yah."

"Kamu kenapa sih, kayaknya lagi bad mood banget"

"Yaah ada masalah tadi deh."

Itachi menyeringai, "Hnnn, bete karena cewek yah, hihihi"

Sasuke langsung terkejut dan memerah sedikit. "Aah aniki!!". Mukanya langsung kesel kesel gitu.

"Hahaha tepat sasaran, ya udah aku balik deh", kata Itachi sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, sebelum pergi, dia memmbalikan badannya, "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kalo kamu pikirin terus, ntar malah betenya jadi suka.", kata Itachi sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar adiknya.

Sasuke Cuma diam, grumbel grumbel dikit, lalu pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan bobo lagi.

--

--

Kamar Sakura - Ino

"Sakuraaa, Pola nih.", Sakura beranjak dari futonnya dan membukakan pintu. Ternyata seorang gadis otaku yang berkacamata.

"Loh, Pola? Ada apa?", tanya Sakura.

"Ini, tadi aku mau ngasih tadi siang, Cuma lupa, jadi aku kasih sekarang yaah", jawabnya sambil menyerahkan flash disk 4 GB kepada Sakura.

Sakura nyenger, "Ehhh?? Baru lagi nih?? Makasih banget yaah', katanya.

"Yup baru! Maknyus dan indah abis! Sangat artistik dan berseni dah hahahhaha. Ganteng ganteng loh, jangan mimisan yah. Sama sama Sakura", jawab Pola dengan wajah 'fangirl mode: on'

"Loh Sakura, kamu lagi bete yah?", tanya Pola yang ngeliat keadaan kamar Sakura (terutama yang bagian daerah Sakura) yang acak adul berantakan.

"Engg iy sedikit, tadi ada kesel dikit sama laki laki."

"Hoo, kalo nanti kamu kepikiran terus ntar ujung ujungnya malah suka loh Sakura haha", godanya. "Yawdah aku balik yaah", katanya sambil pergi meenjauh dari kamar Sakura sembari melambaikan tangan.

'Hee?? Sukaa...??', Sakura Cuma cengok. Terus menutup pintunya dan siap siap bersenang senang dengan Ino karena hasil 'panen gratis'nya hari ini.

--

--

Tubikontinue maap maap sekaliii. Ceritanya gaje hik

Review, comment and critique are welcome.

--

Omake gaje tanpa ilham:

Itaci: Yoo Pola.

Pola: Yoo Itachi, wat apen aya naon kemari?

Itachi: Tadi kamu ngasih apa tuh ke Sakura? Kok cengar cengir gitu. Wah mencurigakan.

Pola: Oh, tadi setoran NarYaoiTika dosis tinggi. Sekalian coba coba dia kuat enggak. Kalo kuat besok aku kasih lagi yang banyak.

Itachi: Ohhh, sweatdrop.. lalu ngacir kabur Nih cewek serem amat, kok bisa bisanya author gendheng itu macarin aku sama dia.

Author (tiba tiba muncul dan Pola ngilang) : Hoahahahahahahahahhhahahaa. Yah gitu deeeeeehhhhh. ketawa setan

--

--

--

Pola itu nama panggilan dari nama asli author. Jadi Pola itu author sendiri. Author itu dari dulu naksir banget sama Itachi wakakakakkakakakakakak (disambit fans Itachi)


End file.
